kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Blisstina Utonium
Blisstina "Bliss" Francesca Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium is the older sister of 2016 The Powerpuff Girls and the first known living creation of Professor Utonium, appearing in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls reboot. She debuted in Power of Four as the fourth Powerpuff Girl. 《黑猫警长》影院版 | |} Biography The birth of Bliss was years before the creation of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. She is at least 8 years older than the girls. Bliss' creation happened when Professor Utonium got into a science-off with a rival scientist, Professor Newtronium, who had just created the Perfect Little Boy solely out of artificial ingredients and can fly so Utonium attempted to do the same thing, with the only difference being the gender and to fly farther. He added sugar, spice, and everything nice into his concoction, but accidentally added in Chemical W, giving his creation superpowers. Thus, "The Perfect Little Girl" was born, which he named "Blisstina Francesca Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium", or "Bliss" for short. Professor Utonium loved Bliss and raised her the same way he'd raised his three future girls, but it was only a matter of time before Bliss' powers started coming into play and proving their danger. Professor Utonium started to realize that whenever Bliss got excited, enraged, terrified, or upset, her feelings would mix with her powers, and would cause destruction. Bliss would blast holes in the walls of the house and endanger the well-being of the Professor and everyone else around her. This continued for some time, with the Professor and Bliss fearing the worst would come. Soon enough it came to pass when Bliss grew upset about being unable to eat cereal without milk. Growing increasingly upset, her powers merged with her emotions once more and an intense explosion destroyed the entire house. Shocked and ashamed at what she had done, Bliss fled the scene, going to a deserted island where she'd spend her days trying to control her erratic powers. Professor Utonium thought she had died in the explosion. As devastated as he was at the loss, he eventually decided that he needed to move forward from the past, and try again with making another perfect little girl. When he did, he decided to shelter them from any information about their previous sister, and let them enjoy the fact that they were perfectly functional creations, just like he always wanted them to be. When Bliss ran away, she'd discovered a deserted island called "Bird Poop Island". There, she lived out at least 8 years of her life, not needing to worry about her uncontrolled powers, since the only other people around were animals, including a tiny elephant named MIH, who befriended her and stuck with her for the majority of her time on that island. As she grew older, she'd become consistently reminded of her homesickness. By the time she'd become a teenager, Bliss decided to return to Townsville to see the professor once again. Bliss was nervous on her road back to her home, thinking more of the destruction she left behind than the potential joy she wished to bring. Her first companion was the now existing Bubbles, who knew nothing of her backstory and just saw her as a basic friend to hang out with. When she told Blossom and Buttercup about Bliss, they assumed Bubbles was just making up another imaginary friend. Bliss would repeatedly cause the same destruction as before, only this time, her disappearances would place the blame on Bubbles. This went on for a while, until Bliss overcame her shyness, when it meant saving The Powerpuff Girls from Earth Plow. When Bliss turned out to be true, she and Professor Utonium explained her backstory and her reasons for coming back. After getting their heads around this, The Powerpuff Girls were ecstatic to have an older sister and they introduced her to their lives. They tried teaching her about fighting crime, using superpowers, and having fun. However, Bliss had developed anxiety due to the erratic nature of her powers and how destructive they could be, and this anxiety came into play, causing her to once again cause destruction around her whenever she felt very nervous and upset. Bliss talked with MIH about her inability to overcome this issue with her powers, and MIH worked to try and convince her that The Professor and the girls hated her, saying that she should team up with him instead. Bliss was on the fence about this, torn between the love of her longtime friend, suspicion of the Professors motivations and growing companionship between her sisters. However, it was soon revealed that "MIH" was really HIM. Hypnotizing Bliss, HIM fused with her and absorbed her powers, and then unleashed an attack on The City of Townsville. HIM caused chaos in Townsville, an unwilling Bliss as his weapon, and as The Powerpuff Girls opposed HIM, Bliss managed to break free of HIM. With her freedom, she and her sisters teamed up to take down HIM, once and for all. After this, Bliss had finally learned how to control her powers and become a truly capable and fully functioning member of the team. During the fight, however, HIM had used his sorcery to take the planet Saturn out of orbit and send it hurling toward Earth. Although the planet was stopped in it's tracks, it was still far out of place, sending the cosmos out of whack. The Powerpuff Family welcomed Bliss to stay with them and become their newest advocate, but Bliss declined their approval for the time being, saying that due to the turmoil of the solar system, she had to become a defender of the galaxy, restoring order to the cosmos, while her sisters took care of the Earth. In a tearful goodbye, just before Bliss left, her sister constructed a headband for her, with three beads on it, each one having their signature colors, so that while she was spending time in space, she'd always have a sentiment to remember them by vv Appearance Blisstina has dark skin, a purple dress, and purple eyes similar to Bunny. Unlike the other Powerpuff girls, she is a teenager, having much wider hips and longer legs. Blisstina has long neon light blue hair, with brighter blue highlights, with a darker blue outline. She often wears a blue headband with a pink heart adorned upon it. Personalityhttp://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blisstina_Utonium?action=edit&section=3 Bliss is the same delightful bundle of joy as the other three girls. However, she doesn't quite meet the same standards of the "perfect little girl". Bliss has a chemical instability as a result of Chemical W. Because of this, whenever she feels strongly about something, whether it be positive or negative, her powers combine with her emotions, causing harm and destruction to anyone and anything around her. Despite this, Bliss is a nice girl and she finds herself rather horrified with the result of her explosive powers. Because of this, she tries her best to avoid it. Bliss also suffers from anxiety, as a result of her power imbalance, and since anxiety can cause emotions to be out of whack at times, when she feels a lot of pressure, her anxious emotions combine with her powers and causes an explosion. With the help of her younger sisters, she is able to do just that and become the crime-fighting hero she's always dreamed of being. Powers & Abilitieshttp://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Blisstina_Utonium?action=edit&section=4 Like her younger sisters, Bliss has super strength, durability and the ability to fly. *'Electric Generation' - When Bliss is emotionally fueled enough, she generates a field of electricity. When released, this unleashes a gigantic, destructive explosion. This is caused by any particularly powerful emotions she may experience. *'Telekinesis' - One of Bliss' unique powers is the ability to move multiple objects through the air without coming in any physical contact with them. She discovered this in "Blisster Sister", when manipulating derby dogs. She later used these powers on The Gnat, moving his limbs, so that he would attack himself. In "Blissfully Unaware", Bliss moved objects around the kitchen, without the Professor's knowledge, so that he'd end up making a pizza instead of a broccoli souffle. *'Teleportation '- Bliss has the power to teleport from one place to another, either at short distances or very long distances. *'Fusion' - Bliss has the ability to combine her entity with other beings, be they good or evil. Ideally, she and the three other girls would form into an ultimate, singular Powerpuff Girl named "Sisterhood". She fused with HIM, not knowing he was evil, but she didn't have any control over their larger creation. However, when fusing with her sisters later on, she had equal control over their ultimate entity. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Heroes Category:Mammals